


Homework

by Readingnerd22



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jlaire week 2018, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: My submission for the homework prompt for Jlaire week 2018!





	Homework

 “So, I have extra Spanish homework for Tuesday’s class” Jim swung the daylight sword toward Claire, who blocked it with her shadow staff, “and algebra that I need to catch up on. Then there’s some history research project I need to do.” He rolled to the side as she brought down the staff.

 “Do you need any help?” Claire brought her staff up to block his counter attack from her right. “I could come over later and help you out.”

  They locked weapons, Jim pushing against Claire as hard as he could. Claire gave him a smirk that meant trouble, sending a shiver down Jim’s spine. She pulled back, forcing Jim to stumble forward. She formed a portal and dropped down, not giving Jim a chance to counter attack.

  Jim straightened up, bringing up his sword if defense. He had barely turned his back to where she just was, when she dropped down behind him, and knocked him down, pointing the end of her staff at him, for a killing blow.

 “That’s win number four for me today.” Claire triumphally stood up, offering her hand. “And three for you.” She took a step back as his amour flashed off.

 “Rub it in, why don’t ya.” Jim slipped the amulet in his pocket.

  Claire chuckled as Blinky came in, his nose in a book. He looked up to see their pair making their way toward their bags.  

 “Shouldn’t you two be training?” He asked, not ever looking up from his reading.

  They had picked up their bags and were making their way toward the door.

 “We’re finished for today.” Jim adjusted the strap on his bag.

 “Jim’s got homework that he needs to do, and I’ll be helping him.” Claire took a sip from her water bottle. “But I plan on going home first to shower.” 

 “Alright, don’t be late for patrol tonight.” Blinky continuing on his way, oblivious to his surroundings, as usual.

  “Don’t worry Blinky, we’ll be there.” Jim gave the troll a wave as he continued to the surface with Claire.

 As they made their way to the crystal staircase, Jim pulled his Spanish book and started to practice his pronunciations.

“El gato salta sobre un regazo.” Jim says, as they the base of the stairs.

 “Actually, its el gato salta sobre tu regazo.” Claire glanced at him as his eyebrows furrowed. “You’ll get it, don’t worry.”

  He snapped the book shut. “I get held back a grade if I don’t pass these classes.” He reached for Claire’s hand. “What am I going to do?”

   They reached the to of the stairs, where Jim released her hand and pulled out a small keystone.

 “You’ll keep pressing on.” Claire stood by as he opened the portal to under the canal. “If you can troll hunt, you can pass your classes.”

  They stepped through, making their way to Jim’s vespa. “You think so?”

  He handed her a helmet, then strapped his on.

 “I believe in you Jim.” Claire gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Besides, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t want me to a high school dropout.” She climbed on behind Jim putting her arms around him.

 Jim smiled, pulling out of the canal and on to the main road. “We wouldn’t want that now.”

With that, he sped away toward Claire’s house.


End file.
